Heads Carolina, Tails California
by Whitewood
Summary: A 'suprise' holiday, in every sense of the word!


I swear she's talking before she's even shut the car door. Come to think of it, she was probably talking even before she'd pulled the key out of the ignition. Barreling towards me, dragging her bag, she takes a breath long enough to plant a quick kiss somewhere near my mouth before carrying on.

"... and I've got mountain clothes in case we're going to the Rockies, and I've got beach stuff in case it's Baja." She crinkles her nose and tips her head at me. "Did I forget anywhere?"

I can't help but grin at her. "Baby, I think the only place you _aren't_ prepared for is Siberia. And even there, you could just wear _all _the clothes you brought at the same time..."

She snorts and lands a light punch on my shoulder. "Well, you won't tell me where you're taking me, so I packed for all scenarios." She sounds a little petulant and I can't help but tease her a little.

"Sara, baby, that's the least of your worries right now." There's that adorable puzzled look again.

"It is?"

"Cos, y'know, if after only three months, you can't even kiss me properly to say hello, I might reconsider the whole taking-you-on-holiday idea..."

I'm immediately grateful that I'd taken the opportunity to take a few steps back, as I dodge the second punch Sara's sent my way, and take off running around my front yard, one indignant girlfriend in hot pursuit.

"Cath, you have NO idea how much thought went into packing! You CANNOT cancel on me!" I eventually pull up, catching my laughing girlfriend just before she runs into me, sliding my arms around her waist. Leaning forward, she captures my lips, and I kiss her back happily, until I eventually break away and rest my forehead against hers to catch my breath.

"Hi, baby." She's smiling at me, and tucking strands of hair behind my ear as she releases herself gently from the embrace. "Where _are _we going?"

"Um." I ponder how best to answer this question. "Er, actually, it may have been good that you packed for all eventualities..." Her head shoots up from where she'd been rummaging in my car, and I know I'm busted.

"Cath!" She sounds a bit exasperated but I can tell she's fighting a smile. I hope, anyway. "Cath, are we doing that 'Heads Carolina, Tails California thing'?" Definitely busted. "So, when you said 'suprise holiday', I didn't quite realise it would be a suprise to both of us." Her voice has a teasing quality, and I breath a sigh of relief as I catch a glimpse of her grin.

I do have the grace to look slightly sheepish. In one of our get-to-know-you conversations, months ago, Sara found out that I had a secret dream of driving into the great wide yonder, a la Jo Dee Messina. I feel her arms encircle me from behind and I lean back into her body. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind...?" She chuckles in my ear, places a delicate kiss in my hair, and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Of course not, sweetie. Anywhere that has you in it is perfect." I tilt my head back to kiss her. I do love this woman.

We're already pulling out of my road when I realize we've forgotten to toss the proverbial coin. I look curiously at my girlfriend, who is driving with suprising assurance. Normally, without directions, she's be freaking out.

"Sar? Where're we going?"

"Didn't you ever listen to the song, Cath? We're supposed to drive for a day before we look at a map." I sit up straighter, intrigued. From what I remember of the conversation, she hadn't even heard of Jo Dee Messina. A light blush steals across her cheeks as my incredulous silence stretches between us. Finally, she cracks. "What?" She tosses a glance at me. I think it was meant to be challenging, but it comes across as embarassed. She really is adorable. "So I listened to the damn song. I just wanted to find out why it was so important to you."

I almost want to freeze-frame the moment. That depth of caring and interest, especially about me, is one of the things I love best about Sara Sidle. I lean across to brush my knuckles down her cheek, trailing my fingertips down her arm to eventually pick her free hand up and place it in my lap. She casts a shy smile in my direction and I press a soft kiss into her palm before settling back in my seat.

"Well, if you listened to the song, that must mean you kinda like it..." She mock-groans as I flick on the CD player, skipping to the correct track and cranking up the volume.

"You're lucky I love you, Willows" she growls, but the hand tracing idle patterns on my thigh tells me she doesn't particularly mind.

In fact, as I begin to sing along, I swear that she's humming under her breath.

_Baby what do you say we just get lost_

_Leave this one-horse town like two rebels without a cause..._

We're cruising at 70 miles an hour, the hot desert flashing by. A whole week with Sara stretches ahead of me – an unplanned, unscripted, perfect, _perfect_, week.

_Please review! The song, if you haven't heard it, is 'Heads Carolina, Tails California' by Jo Dee Messina. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
